Weapon Crate
Weapon Crates are interactable objects in Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. As these objects aren't really officially named in the games, the article name here is just for convenience. Description (JC3) It's a blue metal crate with white flotation foam attached around the edges. The inside has dark foam that protects the content. Locations (JC3) *All weapons ordered from the Rebel drop arrive in a crate. *A few missions have these to provide the player with weapons. Description (JC4) They are metal boxes with two red arrows pointing in the opening direction of the crate. The crate can be opened with Y on Xbox, Triangle on Playstation and E on PC. Opening a crate flips the top of the crate off on two sides and raises an internal platform up. The crates can float on water and have lights to illuminate the content at night. A single crate normally has three random weapons. There can even be two of the same weapon. Very few crates have a distinctly set content that's always the same. The Agency versions (added by the Danger Rising expansion) look and function the same, except that theirs are orange and have an Agency logo. Locations (JC4) *At all military bases and outposts. **There are six weapon crates in the main Illapa facility with randomized spawns, but the base also has some crates that permanently spawn the same weapons. See the below section for reference. *Some in towns. *At the top of each lighthouse. *Around the front. *Weapons ordered from the supply drop arrive in weapon crates. *Danger Rising DLC: **Inside and at the tops of the towers of the Agency submarines. **One on a floating platform north of USS Watchdog will always have a Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug. This is a mission objective. **It needs confirmation if this is random, but one of the crates in the USS Conquest computer room has Black Hand weapons in it. **At least one of the crates at the USS Whitefeather always has a PWC V4.2 Wind Gun in it. It's on a smaller platform to the north of the submarine. *Los Demonios DLC: **At Black Hand positions at every infestation site. **At Black Hand positions on Isla De Los Annilos during the mission Extermination. **On a small island near Isla De Los Annilos at the beginning of the mission Extermination. Permanent spawns The following crates are known to always have the same content. *Casquillos Vacíos contains six weapon crates with contents that never change. These consist of two crates with 1 Defender Machine Gun, two crates with 1 SMG-2 and 1 AT7 RPG, and two crates with 1 SW9 Assault Rifle, 1 CC10 Shotgun, and 1 21-J Smart-Rifle. *The Pachakawri crater contains 13 weapon crates that each carry 1 RG-PBA 9 Railgun. However, if Rico fast travels there, there is a chance only seven of those crates might spawn, leaving six railguns lying out in the open. *Illapa: **The section of the base where Rico has to hold out contains three weapon crates which spawn an AT7 RPG and a PGL-6 Grenade Launcher each. **The small section with the helipad where Rico first encounters the Black Hand in Solís contains one weapon crate with a SW9 Assault Rifle and CC10 Shotgun. It is likely that this place is where the article gets its name, as Rico remarks "Crate full of weapons?" if you press the key to open the crate. **The area where Rico starts out the game has another weapon crate which spawns another SW9 Assault Rifle and CC10 Shotgun. **A little further back of where Rico starts out the game is a small outpost that contains another weapon crate with a Defender Machine Gun and PGL-6 Grenade Launcher. If Rico goes here during Operation Whiteout, Rico will say "Found a small outpost." Mira will say "Illapa is the other way, Rico." *The place where Garland King's New Star starts out contains a weapon crate with a Defender Machine Gun. Gallery (JC4) Unopened WC.png|Closed weapon crate. Opened WC.png|Opened weapon crate. Encanto (weapons and view at the top of the lighthouse).png|Weapons crate at the top of a lighthouse at Encanto. Extermination (provided weapons).png|Provided weapon crates near the starting point of Extermination. Extermination (Black Hand weapon crate).png|At Black Hand positions on Isla De Los Annilos during the mission Extermination. JC4 Cluster Bomb Launcher (in a crate).png|Cluster Bomb Launcher from a supply drop. Old Friends and New Enemies (get yourself a Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug).png|This crate in the mission Old Friends and New Enemies always spawns a Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug. Agency weapon crate (closed).png|Closed Agency crate. Agency weapon crate (open, rear corner).png|Open Agency crate, showing the mechanics of the backside. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Objects not related to Sabotage